greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return (Episode)
The Return Synopsis THE RETURN OF DEATHSTROKE AND TOMMY MERLYN: Malcolm (John Barrowman) puts Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Thea (Willa Holland) in a dangerous situation that lands them on Lian Yu with Oliver’s Former Enemy, Deathstroke (Guest Star Manu Bennett). A Flashback reveals when Oliver and Maseo (Guest Star Karl Yune) returned to Starling City to retrieve The Omega Bio Weapon, and despite being under strict orders from Amanda Waller (Guest star Cynthia Addai Robinson) not to reveal himself to anyone, Oliver looks in on his Family, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) and Tommy (Guest Star Colin Donnell). Dermott Downs Directed The Episode Written by Marc Guggenheim & Erik Oleson Summary After travelling to the island of Lian Yu, Oliver and Thea spar, and Thea explains to her older brother that Malcolm taught her how to fight and win. They take a break to eat supper, and Oliver tells Thea that Lian Yu reminds him of who he has become. Thea asks Oliver if he ever wondered if he'd return home after the shipwreck. Five years ago in Starling City, Amanda tells Oliver and Maseo that China White has traveled to the city to auction off the Omega virus to the highest bidder. The triad doesn't have the Alpha component, but Amanda figures that terrorists will buy Omega and then reverse engineer Alpha. Oliver wonders why China White is holding the auction in Starling City, and Amanda explains that there is a Queen Incorporated executive, Peter Kang, who is on China's payroll. He's committed industrial espionage for the triad, and ARGUS needs Oliver because of his knowledge of the company. Before Oliver leaves, Amanda warns him that if he tries to contact anyone in the city, she'll kill Oliver, Maseo, and Oliver's contact. Later, Maseo and Oliver track Kang, since they figure China will hide Omega until the auction. Maseo slips a tracker onto Kang's limo and follow him. Laurel tracks Quentin to a bar where he's drinking, having learned that he didn't show up for work. Quentin accuses Laurel of getting over Sara's death in record time and refuses to leave with her. The bartender refuses to get Quentin another drink, and the police detective finally leaves with his daughter. Kang enters Queen Consolidated and Maseo tells Oliver that they need him to break in and use his password to log onto Kang's office computer. Once night falls, Oliver will slip in without being seen. As they wait, Thea comes out and Oliver explains that she's his sister. Thea wakes up to hear Oliver muttering Sara's name. She wakes her brother and tells Oliver that Laurel has told her that Sara is dead. Thea wonders why Oliver didn't tell her the truth, and he claims that it wasn't his secret to share. She asks if the League killed Sara, and Oliver ducks the question and claims that he's taking a walk to get some fresh air. However, he goes to the ARGUS prison and discovers that Slade has escaped and left a dead ARGUS guard on his bunk. Oliver goes back to the camp and tells Thea that they leave immediately because Slade was imprisoned and escaped. Malcolm calls on Oliver's sat phone, and Oliver realizes that Malcolm released Slade. The assassin explains that Oliver needs to regain his killer instinct and he released Slade to "help." He says that the sat phone will shut down after he finishes the call, and then hangs up. Oliver insists on following Thea, and she goes to Oliver and Robert's graves. A drug dealer, Jordan Kern, approaches her and Thea makes a buy. Tommy comes over and tells Jordan to stay away from Jordan. Once the dealer leaves, Tommy tell Thea that he's holding his birthday party and he doesn't want her there drinking underage. He says that Oliver would be ashamed to see what Thea has become, but Thea says that Oliver didn't care what happened to her and leaves. Oliver takes Thea to Robert's grave and recovers a hidden gun that he placed there. He gives it to Thea, just as Slade ambushes them and knocks them both up. They wake up in Slade's cell, and Slade says that he plans to leave them there and fake their deaths in Starling City so that no one will come looking for them. He admits that everything that has happened between them is because of Shado's death, and tells Thea that Oliver likes keeping his secrets as he leaves. Oliver breaks into his office and bypasses the biometric scanners. As he inserts a flash drive with a crawler that will get the networking information they need, he spots some computer files that Robert left for him and Thea, and copies them to a flash drive. When Oliver hears someone coming, he ducks out of sight as Felicity comes in. She stops to admire Oliver's photo on the desk, talking to herself. When Oliver and Maseo return to Amanda, Maseo says that the information shows that the auction is in four hours, but they don't have the location yet. Oliver slips away and Maseo tells Amanda that he went to check on their weapons. At Tommy's party, Diggle is working security with his brother Andy. Oliver slips by them, his hoodie drawn up, and goes inside. Tommy is hitting on a model when Laurel approaches him. As they talk about how she's moving to San Francisco to take a job with a legal corporation, Thea comes in and Tommy goes over to confront her. Thea isn't interested in talking about it and goes to get a drink. Oliver watches as Thea runs into Jordan and he slips her another packet of drugs. The dealer goes upstairs and Oliver follows him, telling him to stay away from Thea. Jordan recognizes him and goes for his knife, and Oliver breaks his neck and tosses him over the balcony. Thea wonders what Slade meant about Oliver's secrets, and Oliver refuses to discuss it, focusing on how they can escape. He realizes that the cells were designed for full grown men and has Thea reach for the master switch. She can't quite reach it so she tells Oliver to dislocate her shoulder. Oliver does so and extends it through the bars so that Thea can hit the switch. They head for their plane before Slade can get there and make good his escape. Quentin and his partner Lucas Hilton question the partygoers about Jordan's death. Thea spots Oliver but doesn't recognize him with his hoodie up. Before she can approach him, Quentin asks why she's there when she's underage. Tommy takes the blame, saying that he invited Thea, and claims that Jordan slipped in with the other party crashers. Laurel comes over and Quentin complains about her going after another rich playboy after Oliver got Sara killed. While they argue, Maseo finds Oliver and orders him away at gunpoint. Laurel leads her father inside and says that he's embarrassing himself, showing up drunk on duty. Quentin accuses Laurel of selling out by practicing corporate law instead of helping people, and then storms off. When they get back to their car, Maseo demands to know what Oliver is doing. He then says that they've culled the remaining information and confirmed that China is holding the auction at an old Queen steel factory. Oliver refuses to cooperate, saying that he plans to go public so that Amanda can't strike at his friends and family. He tells Maseo goodbye, and Maseo drives away. As the sun rises, Thea and Oliver come to a deadfall that he set. Oliver shoves Thea out of the way just in time, but takes a spike in his shoulder. Thea says that she needs a brief rest, and asks what really happened to Sara. Oliver finally tells her that Malcolm drugged Thea into unwittingly killing Sara. Furious, Thea complains that Oliver didn't tell her the truth, and he says that she can't blame herself. Despite that, Thea says that she's an idiot, and wonders why they're there on Malcolm's advice. Slade manages to grab Thea and puts his gun to her head. She takes him by surprise by disarming him with his training, and Oliver tackles Slade and knocks him down. Thea joins in and the two fight until Thea gets a clear shot. Oliver goes to Queen Manor and plays back the computer file that Robert left him. On it Robert says that he's not who everyone thinks he is, and that he's made alliances with terrible people to help his family. He asks Oliver to right his wrongs and use the list that he's made for him to save Starling City. At the steel factory, China White greets the terrorists bidding on Omega. Maseo and his team move in but one of them slips. The triad opens fire, killing all of the ARGUS soldiers except Maseo. As China prepares to kill Maseo, Oliver drops in, fires on the triad, and tosses a gun to Maseo. China, Kang, and her remaining men flee outside, and Maseo assures Oliver that he's right on time. China has Kang drive her away, and tells him to put out the order to find the Yamashiros and kill them. Oliver shoots their vehicle, causing it to crash, and knocks China out. He then tells Kang to hand over the case holding Omega or lose his hand. Slade tells Thea to pull the trigger, but Oliver says that she's not a killer. He points out to his sister that Malcolm set the whole thing in motion just to make them killers just like him. After a moment, Thea fires a shot... into Slade's shoulder. They take him back to his cell, and Thea admits that she's not the killer that Oliver is. Once they're alone, Slade warns Oliver that Thea is lost and that Oliver is losing everyone dear to him, one at a time. He asks about Felicity and tells Oliver that soon there will be nothing left of him once he loses his friends. Oliver leaves without a word. Once Oliver returns to Amanda, she tells him that they're not done. General Matthew Shreve arrives and thanks Oliver for his service, and says that he needs to take him to China for a debriefing. However, once Omega is secured, Matthew Shrieve promises to take Oliver anywhere that he wants. Tommy finds Laurel at the CNRI free legal firm, and she says that someone reminded her of why she became a lawyer in the first place. Tommy invites her to dinner and Laurel accepts, but says that it's just dinner. Thea visits the grave again and leaves flowers. Laurel goes to Sara's grave and finds Quentin there, leaving flowers. She admits that Dinah already knows that Sara is dead, and notices that her father has a bottle of alcohol. When Quentin says that she should be out as Black Canary, Laurel reminds him that he was the one who convinced her to stay in Starling City and help people. Quentin says that he's considering drinking because Laurel broke the special bond between them, the one that only the two of them had. Laurel suggests that they go to AA meetings again, and Quentin agrees... as long as they go to separate meetings. He gives her the bottle and walks away, and Laurel pours it out. Thea and Oliver return home and Oliver asks Thea not to tell anyone about her part in Sara's death, particularly Laurel. He assures his sister that Laurel doesn't know about Malcolm, and she can't know because they still need him. Malcolm arrives and agrees with Oliver, and says that he knew they would survive. Thea is furious that Malcolm drugged her into killing Sara, and her father insists that he did it because he cares for her. She tells him to stop using Ra's as an excuse to hide behind, and says that while she'll let Malcolm train her to fight Ra's. However, she will never be his daughter. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credit Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Kelly Hu as China White *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Eugene Byrd as Andy Diggle Guest Stars *James Rha as Doctor Peter Kang *Nick Carey as Drunk Partier *Gabriel Carter as Barman *Jesse Haddock as Jordan Kern *Stephanie Twarog as Model Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006600/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Return *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Return Episode 14